The use of computer systems and computer-related technologies continues to increase at a rapid pace. This increased use of computer systems has influenced the advances made to computer-related technologies. Indeed, computer systems have increasingly become an integral part of the business world and the activities of individual consumers. Computer systems may be used to carry out several business, industry, and academic endeavors. The wide-spread use of computers has been accelerated by the increased use of computer networks, including the Internet.
Many businesses use one or more computer networks to communicate and share data between the various computers connected to the networks. The productivity and efficiency of employees often requires human and computer interaction. Users of computer technologies continue to demand that the efficiency of these technologies increase. Improving the efficiency of computer technologies is desirable to anyone that uses and relies on computers.
Malware may be installed or executed on computers in order to hinder the functionalities of computers. Malware may also be used to allow an authorized user to gain control of a computer as well as access to data stored on the computer. This data may be sensitive data to the user of the computer (i.e., passwords, account numbers, financial information, and the like). Detection programs may attempt to prevent malware from being installed on a computer. Developers of malware (and other threats to computers), however, are aware of programs designed to block the installation and execution of malware. As a result, developers of malware may design the malware to not be accessible each time a computer attempts to access the malware (for analysis purposes). In other words, the malware may not be accessible when a backend device attempts to perform an analysis of the malware. Accordingly, benefits may be realized by providing improved systems and methods for detecting malware and other threats to a computing device. In particular, benefits may be realized by providing systems and methods for delaying termination of a process to capture data relating to a potential threat.